UNNAMED
by XKaonX
Summary: Los siglos han pasado y el ciclo de la vida continua, lo he visto pasar una y otra vez, he visto guerras mundiales y pequeñas batallas, he vivido grandes amores y romances pasajeros, pero te aseguro, que jamas había conocido a alguien como tu.


**Primer capítulo de esta nueva historia respondiendo al compromiso con el Gran Torneo de FanFiction de Mai-Hime, espero que quienes lean me apoyen con sus comentarios para que esta historia pueda continuar.**

 **Ya que esta fue una historia que salió de repente, no pude pensar en un buen nombre, y solo se quedó con** **UNNAMED** **, porque todo en ingles suena rudo e interesante XD.**

 **Sin más dejo el capítulo…**

 **UNNAMED**

 **CAPITULO 1**

El auto se detiene frente al pequeño local con luces de neón. El letrero reza el conocido nombre de uno de los sitios más populares en aquel barrio de poca monta pero buen ambiente nocturno.

La joven rubia paga al taxista la cuota correspondiente y baja del vehículo. Enseguida su mirada se posa en el letrero y una sonrisa ladina adorna su expresión. Sube los dos escalones y alcanza la pequeña puerta. Sus delicados dedos tocan la puerta en el orden indicado y casi de inmediato esta se abre para darle paso.

La música escapa por la abertura y le da la bienvenida, al igual que el aroma a alcohol, tabaco y fragancias entremezcladas.

Pasa por entre la multitud de jóvenes, llamando la atención de la mayoría, debido a su esbelta figura, su hermoso rostro que parece tallado por el más diestro escultor y esas piernas cubiertas pobremente por un entallado vestido rojo sangre. Su atrevido atuendo dice a gritos que no busca una amistad, y el cadencioso andar lo reafirma.

Llega hasta la barra sin contratiempos y pide un Martini, decepcionada pues esperaba ser interceptada por alguna valiente antes de terminar su recorrido hasta ese punto. Pero al parecer su despampanante apariencia ha intimidado a las presentes, aunque no es como si le fuera a dar el "si" a cualquiera.

Su bebida llega y toma un sorbo. En ese momento siente una mirada persistente a su lado, y con la maestría de quien sabe el juego de la seducción, posa su mano bajo su cabello y lo mueve a un lado, con la excusa perfecta para dirigir su mirada a aquel punto del que se siente observada.

Su mirada se encuentra con un llamativo esmeralda que parece brillar entre las sombras de aquella esquina y la observa con profundidad como desnudándola. Su ego se ve favorecido y su sonrisa aflora dándole a la extraña el permiso para acercarse.

Poco repara la rubia en las acompañantes de la otra mujer. Ella se levanta, saliendo de entre la penumbra y el resto de sus acompañantes la ignoran, ya sea porque poco les importa o porque ya saben cuál es su propósito.

La observa acercarse, su atuendo es completamente negro, consistente en unos pantalones y chaqueta de cuero que se ciñen a su esbelta figura y pronuncian sus curvas, una buena presa a quien sabe no le dirá una negativa. La cabellera negra enmarca una hermosa faz blanca y casi transparente, que puede ver con más detalle al estar a su lado.

No se medían palabras, solo un par de tragos, un lento baile y no ven más razón para estar allí.

Las acompañantes de la morena se dirigen una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Parece que ha cazado algo- advierte una pelirroja de cabellos cortos y mirada esmeralda.

-Es irónico, la rubia parece pensar que ella es quien ha cazado- se burla otra pelinegra de melena corta y ojos cafés.

-Será mejor que empecemos nuestra cacería también.

Beben el último sorbo de vino y se disponen a buscar una presa.

…

La ciudad se escandaliza por las noticias matutinas. Una nueva víctima fue encontrada por la madrugada, una hermosa mujer rubia cuyo cuerpo fue desgarrado y abandonado en un oscuro callejón.

-Ya van 15 este mes, casi 50 en lo que va del año. Esto es muy preocupante.

Dos jóvenes caminan por los pasillos de un enorme edificio de estilo clásico, ambas esbeltas, altas, de cabellos largos, castaños y rubios respectivamente y ojos con ese brillo ingenuo característico de cualquier chica universitaria de clase alta. La castaña lleva entre sus manos un costoso celular en el que se muestran las imágenes censuradas de un callejón en los barrios bajos y un hombre detallando las teorías policiales que la investigación ha arrojado.

-¿La heredera Fujino se preocupa por unos asesinatos cualquiera?

-Me preocupo por mí. Desde que esto comenzó mi padre no me ha permitido salir sola ni a la esquina. No sé cuánto más soportare no poder salir de fiestas.

-Ya veo tu problema. El rey Fujino debe cuidar de su única hija.

-Ara, Haruka, te agradecería que dejaras de referirte a mi familia con esos apelativos, llega a ser muy molesto.

-¿Te molesta que te llame princesa? Pero si hasta te brillaban los ojos cuando Reito Kanzaki te llamaba de ese modo cada 5 segundos.

-Eso ya paso y deja de recordármelo. Juro que me da migraña cada vez que escucho su nombre.

-Nunca me contaste porque termino su relación.

-No hay nada que contar. Reito es simplemente un niño mimado y bien portado, por eso fue que mi padre lo escogió, pero a mí me daba pereza tan solo de verlo abrir la boca. Se atragantaba elogiándome y a toda mi familia.

-Claro y como tu odias ser elogiada.

-Adoro ser elogiada pero prefiero la aventura sobre la banal vida de una heredera que ha sido educada solo para servir a su esposo, sobre todo si ese esposo es el monótono Reito Kanzaki.

-Y supongo que ser una Fujino, vivir entre riquezas y poder tener a cualquiera, hombre o mujer a tus pies, no es para nada una aventura.

-Por supuesto que no es una aventura, es la historia de mi vida. Aburrida como siempre.

De labios de Suzushiro Haruka y si sus palabras fueran una propuesta, hubieran resultado más que tentadoras para cualquiera; pero Fujino Shizuru no es cualquier persona. Es la única hija de Iori y Sakura Fujino, dueños de las empresas Farmaceuticas Siers, cuyas investigaciones son de renombre en todo el mundo.

-Después hablaremos de tu decepcionante vida, Fujino. Ahora es tiempo de ir a clases y sabes que Miss Mariko te odia y no soporta que llegues tarde a su clase.

-Benditas clases universitarias.

-¿Ahora también te quejaras de la universidad?

Mientras caminan por los pasillos una idea se fragua en la mente de la Fujino, quien ya no pone atención a las quejas de su amiga.

-¿Qué te parece escaparnos esta noche?

-¿Escaparnos? ¿Estás loca? ¿Con todos los peligros y lo que ha pasado quieres escaparte?

-Ara ¿La gran Haruka tiene miedo?

-No uses tu psicología inversa conmigo Fujino, sabes que te conozco desde el elemental y ese truco ya no funciona. Además, el que seas una rica heredera no te exentara del psicópata que ronda las calles.

-No vamos a meternos a los barrios bajos, hasta donde sé, es ahí donde se han dado los asesinatos. Simplemente quiero ir al club de siempre, beber unos tragos, bailar un poco y volver a casa.

-¿Y qué dirás? Sabes que tus padres no te permitirán ir por ahí sin protección, incluso a mi casa.

-Es tan fácil, simplemente nos quedamos en tu casa, fingimos dormir y después escapamos, es más fácil en la tuya ya que la mía está custodiada las 24 horas, si me quedo contigo mi padre solo enviara un par de vigilantes.

-Fujino, olvídalo, no quiero problemas.

Shizuru está consciente de que Haruka no accederá tan fácil, pero claro que tiene un as bajo la manga. Por el momento el tema queda de lado y continúan con sus clases diarias.

-¿De nuevo te fue mal?

-Odio la economía.

-¿Qué haces estudiando administración?

-No tengo idea.

-Ara, creo que Haruka está enamorada de mí y por eso me sigue hasta la universidad. Lo lamento Haruka-han pero a mí solo me interesan los hombres.

-Eres una idiota Fujino.

La joven adorna su faz con esa sonrisa burlona que poco le gusta a Haruka, le encanta burlarse de ella.

-Estaba por ofrecerte mi ayuda para estudiar, sé que si no apruebas los próximos exámenes perderás tus vacaciones. Pero ya que soy una idiota supongo que no podría hacer mucho por ti.

-Bien, si te hace feliz ayudarme entonces hazlo.

La castaña sonrie al ver como su amiga niega necesitar su ayuda y voltea la situación, pero no le importa, es lo que quiere.

-Bien, entonces me quedaré en tu casa esta noche para ayudarte.

-¿Qué? Espera... ¡Es una trampa!

La rubia al fin se da cuenta de los macabros planes de Fujino.

-¿Trampa? No sé de qué hablas, vamos. - propone la castaña casi como orden- A la residencia Suzushiro - Antes de que la rubia pueda decir más, ya se encuentra dentro de la limusina de Shizuru rumbo a casa.

…

La mansión se mantiene en penumbra a pesar de que fuera es mediodía y el sol se encuentra en su esplendor. Pero no es conveniente dejar que los rayos entren, podría considerarse un atentado contra el alto mando.

-Es evidente que la joven no está interesada más que en su satisfacción personal y eso es un riesgo para nuestra comunidad.

-Todas son culpables por igual, deberían eliminar los riesgos para el aquelarre en lugar de salir de juerga.

-Deben ser castigadas.

Los gritos de la multitud se hacen escuchar en cuanto el tema importante del día es puesto sobre la mesa.

-Sus años y experiencia como guerrera no la exentan de cometer errores y este hecho se ha visto reflejado los últimos días. Ciertamente ya no estamos seguros.

-¿Guerrera? No se le puede llamar así a una rebelde como esa mujer.

-Caballeros - una mano se levanta en la penumbra, justo al extremo de la mesa, ocupando una lujosa silla que más parece un trono, intercediendo por la calma de los presentes. Entre la oscuridad sólo pueden distinguirse las incrustaciones plateadas de su vestimenta negra y el destello rojo tenue de sus ojos. La fastuosidad de sus ropas, la facilidad para acallar a los presentes y el lugar privilegiado que ocupa en la mesa solo pueden asegurar que se trata de alguien importante… la más importante.- Damas.- continúa la voz, suave pero autoritaria. -No olvidemos de quién estamos hablando. Durante doce siglos la protección del clan ha pesado sobre los hombros de las himes.

El silencio reina en la habitación, y no es extraño, puesto que nadie se atreve a cuestionar el honor y la protección que les han brindado las himes y mucho menos sería prudente contradecir a su princesa. Sin embargo en las mentes pesa la relación carnal entre su regente y la líder hime, lo que la vuelve poco o nada imparcial en la discusión a tratar.

-Si me permite, su alteza- solo uno de los presentes se atreve a cuestionar.

Lord Akiyama se inclina al frente, se encuentra casi al extremo contrario de la princesa y esa lejanía le permite armarse de valor para cuestionar. Sus manos y labios tiemblan mientras busca las palabras para expresar la protesta que lucha por salir, pero no encuentra la forma más respetuosa para decirlo.

-Quizá…- el resto están conscientes de que se trata, algunos lo animan con la mirada pero la mayoría esperan que se abstenga - ...Sería prudente aguardar el regreso de nuestra reina y someter entonces a su juicio esta discusión.

Todas las miradas temerosas se dirigen a la princesa. La longeva mujer con apariencia de una joven de 19 años se mantiene implacable, una leve mueca de disgusto cruza sus labios y finalmente ríe.

-La reina me ha encomendado el cuidado del aquelarre. Apelar este asunto ante ella significaría sobrepasar mi autoridad y desacatar sus órdenes. Eso, caballeros, es traición- Lord Akiyama re encoge en su asiento- Y, sin temor a equivocarme, sé que el castigo por traición a la corona es una eternidad en el limbo.

Nadie más se atreve a expresar palabra alguna. La sola mención del limbo es suficiente para atemorizar a cualquier espectro inmortal desde el tiempo remoto en que el cruel castigo fue creado.

-Su alteza es sabia al mencionar tal castigo para atemorizar y aplacar los cuestionamientos del alto mando.

La voz se alza justo al extremo contrario. Las miradas nerviosas se dirigen al lugar y saben que solo una persona puede hacer un comentario tan inapropiado.

Lady Marguerite, esboza una sonrisa. Se muestra segura y no parece temer a las latentes amenazas de muerte por parte de la princesa a quienes osen dudar de su juicio.

-Pero la casa Marguerite no puede pasar por alto que nos estamos exponiendo y no queremos otra inquisición, que fue de las peores épocas para los nuestros.

Las protestas que se fraguan en sus mentes son interrumpidas por el golpe de la puerta principal que se abre, mostrando tras ella el origen de las discusiones.

-Oh, ofrezco una disculpa, no sabía que la princesa se encontraba ocupada.

Se disculpa sin intención la pelinegra al frente de la comitiva de mujeres.

-Estaría consciente de ello de haber tenido la cortesía de tocar la puerta.

La voz entre la multitud es fuerte pero no se atreve a ir más allá para reprochar la visible falta de educación de las llamadas himes que ahora irrumpen en la habitación sin recato.

-El motivo es claro, ya que seguramente somos fruto de esta discusión, estamos seguras de que merecemos la oportunidad de defendernos.

Inquiere, enmarcando su rostro con una mueca de disgusto que a más de un miembro provoca temor. Si bien están conscientes de su posición de importancia, también saben que las himes están curtidas en el arte de las mil batallas y por ello serían capaces de acabar con todos en la sala en segundos si ese fuera su propósito.

...

-Te dije que sería muy fácil.

En efecto, huir de la residencia de los Suzushiro no había presentado dificultad alguna. Lo que sí, fue convencer a su amiga de hacerlo, tuvo que pasar más de dos horas explicándole que solo saldrían por un par de horas y regresarían antes del amanecer, nadie se daría cuenta.

-Ya te divertiste, ahora vámonos.

-Ara, Haruka-han, no seas aguafiestas.

Encontrándose en aquel lugar, en uno de los antros más exclusivos de la ciudad, poco temor podrían tener a estar expuestas a cualquier tipo de ataque. Shizuru se siente segura de que la noche pasara sin preámbulos, podrá divertirse, conquistar un par de chicos guapos y luego regresar sin levantar sospecha alguna de que estuvo fuera.

Mientras ambas bailan en medio de la pista, varios pares de ojos se enfocan en ellas, en especial en la ojirubi que parece no preocuparse por el mundo que corre a su alrededor.

Al fin la poseedora de la melena rubia y mirada ocre se pone de pie, sin acercarse al objetivo, simplemente esperando ser vista para efectuar su plan. En un momento se ve satisfecha, los ojos sangre se encuentran con los suyos y puede ver en ellos el interés, incluso la incredulidad unos momentos después cuando la joven Fujino se da cuenta de que está viendo intensamente a otra mujer y esta le corresponde.

La fresca rubia se sonríe a sí misma al captar el interés de su presa, su poder de atracción es implacable, pocos de su clase lo poseen y lo usan con tal maestría como ella.

En el otro extremo, el trío contrario ya ha visto al enemigo mover su primera pieza, pero aun no es momento de atacar, las órdenes son ser discretas y actuar de la forma más sensata posible. Conocen el perfil de proceder de los contrarios y saben que tampoco se atreverán a levantar sospecha, tantos años de anonimato les han dado esa prudencia.

La segunda señal llega casi de inmediato, la chica Fujino se separa de su acompañante y camina rumbo a la barra por un trago. El plan enemigo parece corromperse cuando un joven aprovecha la oportunidad para acercarse.

-Hola.

El saludo es acompañado con una sonrisa ladina. El joven es apuesto, con finos rasgos, cabello cobrizo y rizado y ojos ámbar, de esos que podrían conquistar a cualquier jovencita con las hormonas disparadas. Desgraciadamente, en esta historia, Shizuru Fujino es una de esas jovencitas.

-Hola.

Contesta con su más radiante sonrisa, sabiéndose triunfadora pues es lo que busca al salir esa noche.

El joven pide dos bebidas y continúa su juego.

-Soy Yoshi Taeki…

-¡Oh! De la familia Yoshi, los magnates de la industria energética.

El recién llegado sonríe complacido, pensando que la chica se ha sorprendido por el gran partido que tiene enfrente, pero ciertamente a una Fujino no puede impresionarle algo como el dinero, pues ha vivido entre él toda su vida.

-Sí, es un poco molesto que se me reconozca sólo por la fortuna de mi familia.

Aquel comentario es solo de dientes para afuera, al joven Taeki lo que más le complace es ser reconocido por aquella fortuna que ha sido fraguada por su padre y con la que no tiene más relación que el derroche.

Desafortunadamente para él, a cierta persona, ajena entonces a Shizuru Fujino, le molesta su presencia y solo quiere verlo fuera para continuar con su misión.

-Señorita.

La misma joven rubia de mirada ocre, que no parece mayor que ambos, se planta frente al par de recién conocidos. Lo que llama la atención de Shizuru es aquel atuendo discreto y completamente negro consistente en un pantalón, camisa y abrigo que llega hasta las rodillas.

-Estoy ocupada.

Responde con recelo al ser interrumpida.

-Me disculpo, pero tengo órdenes de su padre de llevarla a casa, señorita Fujino.

El temor invade en lo más profundo a la joven, se sabe descubierta y entiende que un error de tal magnitud no será perdonado por su padre.

-Espera que regrese lo antes posible, de ser así no habrá castigo alguno.

El temor es dispersado por la duda, pues no resuena haber conocido alguna vez a aquella mujer en las filas de los guardaespaldas empleados por su padre, además, no recuerda en su vida ser perdonada solo por ceder sin dar pelea a su guardia.

Sabe que algo está mal y responde al primer impulso que viene a su mente. Que es: arrojar el Martini en la cara de la extraña y salir corriendo.

Pasa por entre la multitud, con la seguridad de que ha perdido a quien la persigue. Entonces recuerda que está acompañada en aquel lugar y su mirada regresa para buscar a Haruka, pero solo se encuentra con la mujer rubia de unos instantes atrás.

Sin decir palabra la toma del brazo y la arrastra hasta la salida.

Los contrarios se sorprenden, pues sus contrincantes nunca persiguen a una víctima de esa forma. Las tres observan a distancia prudente los acontecimientos.

-Continuamos con el plan- aclara la pelirroja.

-Es diferente, iré por ella.

La de melena larga se pone de pie con la intención de defender a la chica en peligro, pero la otra la toma por el brazo.

-Ya no es nuestro problema. Han llamado demasiado la atención, si actuamos estaremos expuestas. Recuerda que tenemos al alto mando encima y no podemos darnos el lujo de tener más ojos encima, deja que la atención se centre en los otros y estaremos bien.

La morena detiene su intención de levantarse pero la duda está en su rostro y las sospechas se acumulan en su mente, ¿Porque exponerse tanto por esa mujer? Se pone de pie y continúa su camino saliéndose del agarre de su amiga.

-No podemos dejarla sola- advierte la pelirroja y se ponen de pie a sabiendas de la batalla que se librará a continuación.

-La segunda parte sigue en pie, si todo sale bien las veré afuera- informa la de cabellos cortos y toma una dirección contraria a sus compañeras mientras la pelirroja se apresura a alcanzar a la pelinegra…

La morena llega a la altura de la Fujino y la chica rubia que lucha por someterla.

-Oi, la señorita ha dicho que la dejes en paz.

-No es tu problema.

Se sabe observada por el resto de los presentes, ya no hay forma de que la situación sea discreta como lo habían planeado.

Un golpe directo a la cara, la rubia ni lo vio venir, incluso estando en el piso parece que nada ha pasado puesto que el dolor del golpe es camuflado por la adrenalina que comienza a segregar su cuerpo.

No hay mediación de palabras, sólo resuenan los golpes en la entrada del local, la morena esquiva ágilmente y de pronto parece que ha aprendido los movimientos de su atacante.

-Me gustaría seguir jugando, pero esto ya se ha prolongado lo suficiente.

Con un último golpe y sorprendiendo a los que se han detenido preocupados a observarlas, la morena lanza a la rubia unos metros lejos, dando tiempo de que pueda tomar el brazo de Fujino y dirigirla a la salida. Mientras tanto y pasando desapercibida, la pelirroja se apura a pasar al lado de la rubia y lanzar uno de los dardos que lleva en uno de los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta, la mujer se queda inmóvil al fin en el piso.

La pelirroja llega a la salida detrás de la morena con Fujino y entran en un convertible rojo justo cuando la conductora está arrancando el motor.

-Perfecta coordinación- ríe la pelirroja estirándose en el asiento.

-Aun no cantes victoria, araña.

-Vienen detrás de nosotros.

La conductora del vehículo observa por el retrovisor. Una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados las sigue de cerca y el hecho de que no hayan disparado solo les dice que la chica es valiosa para ellos

-¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo? ¿Quién rayos es esta chica?

-Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que perderlos.

La chica en el asiento trasero al lado de Fujino toma un arma de entre sus ropas e intenta apuntar por la ventana.

-No creo que los detengas con eso, parece un vehículo protegido.

Continúan conduciendo a gran velocidad por entre las calles cerradas de la ciudad, buscando que su pequeño auto pueda entrar en un callejón inaccesible para el voluminoso auto del enemigo.

-Entonces necesitamos la caballería pesada.

La pelirroja en el asiento del copiloto abre la guantera y extrae un pequeño estuche del que saca unos guantes metálicos de color rojo y los coloca en sus manos.

-Espera, Nao. La prioridad ahora es ir a un lugar seguro, ya no debemos exponernos más.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de convertirte en el príncipe que rescata a la damisela en peligro, cachorro.

-Estamos cerca del túnel noroeste, Nao. Te daré visibilidad para poder perderlos y salir de aquí.

-Entendido

La conductora toma un par de curvas más y finalmente una recta desierta, perfecta para atacar.

Nao se incorpora y estira sus manos en dirección a la camioneta detrás de ellas. De entre sus largos dedos cubiertos por los guantes metálicos surgen delgados y brillantes hilos.

Fujino guía su mirada hasta el punto al que se dirigen los hilos. Todo lo siguiente pasa en pocos segundos pero le parecen una eternidad, como si corrieran en cámara lenta:

Dos postes a ambos lados de la calle se derrumban frente a la camioneta negra y debido a la velocidad esta se estampa y vuelca de frente, los vidrios vuelan e incluso le parece ver parte de la carrocería desprenderse y volar por los aires junto con las chispas de electricidad de las farolas de los postes derribados. Las luces del resto de la calle parpadean y se apagan. Siente un jalón brusco a la derecha y por un segundo teme que saldrá volando del auto, pero unos brazos fuertes la sujetan, se aferra igualmente a ellos y de inmediato siente un dolor punzante en el cuello. Enseguida la invade una sensación extraña en el estómago, como si estuviera cayendo y entonces solo oscuridad.

…

-¿Que parte de la orden "no se expongan más" no fue entendida?- El puño de la princesa estampa contra la mesa del consejo, la habitación ahora está solo ocupada por la princesa, las himes implicadas y su indignada líder quien custodiaba a la princesa esa noche- El consejo exige sus cabezas y a ustedes lo que se les ocurre es comenzar una batalla en un club nocturno con docenas de adolescentes con celulares alrededor. Sin mencionar que han traído a esa uman a sabiendas del riesgo que supone.

No ha pasado ni una hora desde lo sucedido y todo internet está lleno de videos de Natsuki arrojando a la rubia varios metros por los aires y jalando a Shizuru del brazo para sacarla del club. Afortunadamente la oscuridad del lugar favorece a la clandestinidad de sus identidades, por otro lado eso no representa alivio alguno para Mikoto, su líder y mucho menos para Mai, su princesa, quienes llevan ya casi media hora reprendiendo sus decisiones y aunque nunca lo admitirá, ella misma, Natsuki, se recrimina por aquellas acciones y su falta de juicio en aquella situación, sin embargo algo en su interior le advierte que no se trata de una cacería normal y que esa chica significa más algo para los licántropos.

-Me disculpo por mis acciones, princesa, actúe fuera del código del secreto y asumo toda la responsabilidad.

-Ni creas que te quedaras con todo el crédito de ese magnífico escape, cachorro - Nao se adelanta hasta quedar unos pasos delante de Natsuki, aun dando la cara a Mai y Mikoto.

-La responsabilidad es de las 3- Chie avanza unos pasos quedando a la altura de Nao.

-Por supuesto que es de las 3. Esta falta no puede ser pasada por alto, sobre todo por la situación en la que nos encontramos. Estas noticias deben estar llegando a oídos del alto mando en este momento y seguramente no tardaran en arribar a la mansión para exigir un castigo - Los ojos de Mikoto, normalmente cálidos al lado de Mai, ahora denotan furia, está indignada por las estupideces cometidas por sus subordinadas y porque sabe que a ojos del consejo la culpa caerá sobre la princesa por no haberlas castigado antes.

-Responderemos ante el consejo por nuestras acciones de esta noche, sin embargo nos mantenemos firmes en que los asesinatos de jóvenes ocurridos en los barrios bajos no han sido nuestra responsabilidad, los licanos se han movilizado sin precaución. Me vi obligada a proteger a la señorita Fujino cuando…

-¿Fujino?

Mai levanta la vista con curiosidad.

-Fujino Shizuru. Es el nombre de la chica.

Anuncia Nao mostrando los documentos de identificación de Shizuru.

Mai atrae a Mikoto y le habla en susurros bajo la mirada curiosa de las tres Himes, ciertamente algo está pasando, algo que no les es permitido escuchar.

-Sí, majestad - Al fin la mirada de Mikoto se dirige a las himes - Nao, Chie, vengan conmigo.

Las tres abandonan la sala no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a Natsuki.

-Natsuki, lleva a la señorita Fujino a la torre, será nuestra huésped por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Que? Pero hace un momento lo que más querías era sacarla de aquí.

-Te conozco desde hace muchos años, Natsuki Kruger, aprecio tu amistad y tu lealtad al aquelarre y sé que a pesar de tus desplantes eres una guerrera capaz de protegernos- Mai se dirige a la puerta contraria a la principal, la que da a sus habitaciones. - Pero si vuelves a cuestionar mis decisiones en este asunto me veré obligada a castigar tu impertinencia, recuerda que antes que amigas, soy tu regente. ¿Queda claro?

-Si Mai...Majestad...

-Y Natsuki…- la voz de Mai suena seria como nunca antes - No más exhibiciones ni imprudencias, asegúrate de que quede incomunicada.

Natsuki sale de la habitación, no se atreve a cuestionar más por el momento.

…

Al otro lado de la ciudad, a las afueras en los viejos túneles subterráneos, otra reunión está comenzando y a pesar de estar tan lejos, el tema ronda sobre la misma chica inconsciente en la torre del aquelarre.

-La chica está en manos de los chupasangre.- Informa la mujer rubia que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

El hombre sentado frente al escritorio observa un monitor, en el que aparecen las imágenes de jóvenes corriendo fuera de un club nocturno y después un auto convertible arrancando del lugar seguido por una camioneta negra.

-Perfecto, todo ha salido como lo esperábamos.

-Aún quedan algunas piezas fuera del lugar, pero el paso más grande ya está dado.

-El resto de piezas caerán en su lugar, en su momento, por ahora debemos seguir con la siguiente parte del plan.

…

La cabeza le da vueltas y siente un enorme vacío en el estómago. Intenta incorporarse rápidamente pero un mareo se lo impide y cae case completamente sobre la superficie suave.

-Sera mejor que te quedes recostada.

Escucha una voz casi lejana.

-¿Qué paso? – Los recuerdos la invaden. El club, la chica rubia, luego la morena y la pelirroja con sus garras metálicas derribando los postes y volcando aquella camioneta que las perseguía, luego oscuridad.- ¿Dónde estoy?

Observa a su alrededor pero la habitación esta oscura, busca entre sus ropas su celular para verificar la hora pero no lo encuentra.

-No te preocupes, tus pertenencias están seguras conmigo, Fujino Shizuru.

Shizuru se acostumbra a la oscuridad y puede ver entonces a su salvadora y ahora captora de pie en un rincón de la habitación, desde ese ángulo sus ojos se ven ahora de un rojo profundo. Entonces un recuerdo más viene a su mente y se lleva la mano al cuello.

-Me disculpo por eso, debía sujetarte para que no salieras volando del auto, pero no advertí que la cercanía despertaría mis instintos.

La peliocre siente dos pequeñas prominencias en la parte baja de su cuello.

-No te preocupes, no te convertirás, hace falta más que eso para convertirse en algo como yo.

-¿Algo como tu?

Natsuki emerge de entre las sombras, dejando de lado su hermosa forma femenina adoptada por la noche para dar paso a sus fieros rasgos de defensa diurna, con prominentes colmillos, y afiladas garras, su piel se torna gruesa y ceniza y sus ojos color rojo sangre.

Seguramente Mai estará molesta al saber que ha desobedecido su orden de discreción, pero necesita informacion de esa chica.

-Un vampiro, señorita Fujino. Una criatura de la noche. Creo que eso sería un detrimento para la agitada vida que usted lleva.

-Creí que los vampiros eran seres hermosos que brillaba a la luz del dia.

¿Pero qué clase de tonterías dice? – Levanta la vista, sus ojos se tornan cada vez más rojos, si eso es posible - ¿Algo en mi te parece hermoso? ¿O atractivo? ¿Siquiera delicado?

Con velocidad inhumana vence la distancia que la separa de Fujino y pasa sus gélidas manos, con prominentes uñas, rozando la mejilla izquierda de la chica sobre el lecho, con extremo cuidado, contrastando con la mirada fúrica que le dirige.

-Antes si…ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

Su respiración se torna cada vez más agitada, se sabe cazada, sabe que ha caído ante un cazador infalible y solo espera el momento que culmine con la ansiedad que siente expandirse en sus entrañas.

-Ese ha sido un truco, un mero artilugio, otorgado por los ancestros para atraer a las presas- sigue su camino y al llegar al cuello las garfas han desaparecido, dando paso de nuevo a las delicadas manos blancas que Shizuru recordaba. – La belleza, todas las criaturas, más los seres humanos, se ven atraídos a ella como los insectos a las luces, que finalmente los eliminan.

-Tú no quieres matarme.

La mujer suelta una sonora carcajada, vuelve a ponerse de pie y toma otra copa de vino tinto.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-De quererlo ya lo hubieras hecho.

-Me gusta jugar con mi comida, eso es todo. Además me ha resultado divertida y refrescante, por lo general se desmayan al ver mi verdadera apariencia y entonces el hambre me gana y bebo sin reparos, al final mueren sin saber siquiera que ha pasado – Bebe otro sorbo, recordando aquellos milenios de conquistas – Sin embargo, señorita Fujino, ha tenido usted suerte, ya que hoy solo la he elegido porque me ha parecido…atractiva.

Su atractivo…siempre se había sentido afortunada por nacer en buena cuna y por sus genes que le había traído el agrado de hombres y mujeres por igual, que le habían permitido tener a quien quisiera, sin embargo, irónicamente era justamente ese que creía un don, el que la llevaba a su perdición.

-Parece decepcionada. Creí que llamarla atractiva sería un cumplido para usted, ya que entiendo le es de mucha importancia la apariencia.

-Su cumplido pierde fuerza al ser pronunciado cuando me encuentro prisionera.

-¿Prisionera? No está atada, ni amordazada, ni siquiera amenazada. Podría gritar para pedir ayuda.

-Ara, eso sería contraproducente, sé que me mataría mucho antes de que la ayuda pudiera llegar.

-Muy prudente, irónico que no mostrara tal prudencia antes de relacionarse con una completa extraña aun a sabiendas de las noticias de las chicas asesinadas.

-No ha sido mi intención involucrarme con usted- al analizar bien esas palabras, cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¿Entonces confiesa su culpabilidad por esos crímenes?

-Confieso haberme deshecho de algunos de los culpables de esos crímenes.

La sorpresa por tal confesión inunda el rostro de la Fujino.

-Señorita Fujino ¿Ha escuchado usted de los licántropos?

-¿Habla de… hombres lobo?

-Criaturas salvajes que merodean el mundo cuyo origen es tan antiguo como la aparición de mi raza. Quienes al igual que nosotros son rodeados por rumores, leyendas y viejas historias pasadas por generaciones. Es de ellos de quien debe preocuparse.

-¿Qué tienen que ver conmigo?

-Al parecer son esas criaturas las que estaban tras usted esta noche.

-La mujer rubia.

-Así es. Ahora dígame ¿Tiene idea de porque la buscan? Jamás había visto tal movimiento de licántropos, nunca se habían expuesto tanto en pos de cazar a un humano. Así que, me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que quieren de usted?

"Sin mencionar que me ha sorprendido la orden de secuestrar a un humano y la reacción de Mai al escuchar su nombre, sobre todo siendo que esta chica no parece tener nada que pueda importar".

-Yo…no lo sé.

-Su expresión me dice lo contrario. No puede mentirme.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-¿Necesita más prueba que la de haberle salvado la vida?

-Por supuesto, sobre todo si en un momento me habla como su comida y al siguiente se dice mi protectora, justo cuando hay algo que necesita de mí.

-En serio niña, no entiendo como en un instante muestra tanta perspicacia y al siguiente parece una completa idiota.

-No soy una niña, tenemos la misma edad y a nadie le permito que me hable de esa forma.

-¿La misma edad? ¿Sabes siquiera cuantos años tengo? Tengo muchos más de los que imaginas, tengo mucha más experiencia en la vida que tú y te trato como se me dé la gana. Las niñas ricas de ahora piensan que lo merecen todo y se creen tocadas por Dios.

La Fujino no pudo ocultar su furia, pero la propia prudencia de haber visto lo que era capaz de hacer esa criatura la mantuvo en su lugar, no sabía lo que podría hacer si la hacía enojar.

-Dime que es lo que quieren de mí, si es dinero, mi familia podrá retribuirle sin problema alguno.

-Es suficiente de juegos. Aquí estarás a salvo hasta que sepamos lo que está pasando, así que yo me largo y espero no volver a verte en un futuro cercano.

-¿Te vas?

La chica se incorporó de la cama, alarmada por el pensamiento de haber sido secuestrada y ahora abandonada por aquella extraña.

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora quieres que me quede? Creo que te he causado buena impresión.

Estira la mano nuevamente con la intención de tocar a Fujino, pero al verse reflejada en las pupilas sangría y estas tornarse de temor, sus dedos se detienen de su labor y vuelve a darle la espalda.

-Estará a salvo aquí, nos encargaremos de avisar a su familia que está bien y no deben preocuparse.

-Mi familia no se quedara tranquila hasta encontrarme.

-Entonces, como he dicho, no debe preocuparse.

Cuando Shizuru vuelve la vista para encontrarla ya ha desaparecido, dejando tras de si solo el viento frío que entra por la ventana.

Ahora tiene la aventura que tanto ha anhelado, pero ya no está segura de quererla realmente. Sin embargo, en algún lugar lejos de ahí ya es señalada por los licántropos, mientras en un sitio opuesto, los vampiros también ponen sus ojos sobre ella, preguntándose qué interés podrían tener en aquella mimada chica de extraños ojos sangría. Por más que Shizuru Fujino quiera escapar, la travesía ya la ha escogido y apenas está comenzando.


End file.
